Duplicity
by PokeTrainer
Summary: (TFA AU) Several double-agents are found on both sides. All of whom no bot would ever suspect. The war reaches an all new peak that pushes the agents to act accordingly. Loyalties are put into question as the clock ticks down. Can Megatron be stopped or will Cybertron face its darkest hour?
1. Chapter 1

Duplicity Chapter 1

* * *

"Is that understood?"

Stinger looked over to his two best friends, practically family in more ways than one. Blaze and Muse were his whole world, and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Sharing a look, the trio nod and bow to their leader. Who was there leader? None other the Decepticon leader, the only bot in their world who would bother to take in the three of them. Despite him being open to their existence, they still felt outcasted among 'their own kind.' Stinger cringed slightly as their leader placed a servo on his shoulder plate.

"Very good. I've trained the three of you well. Now you three will be placed under the care of Shockwave. He will teach you the basics of shifting your forms. For now you three are dismissed."

The trio nodded once again and left the room. Stinger sighed. The femme next to him placed a consoling servo on his shoulder plate, while the red and black bot place an arm around the both of them.

"He's going to separate us isn't he?" the femme asked, purple optics looking up at the other two.

"He's an intelligence bot. He'll want to get it where ever he can. Of course he'll separate us Muse. I don't like it anymore than you two do," Stinger sadly responded. "Blaze, what are we going to do? We've been together since **before** our first upgrades."

"Sting, bro, we'll make it through this. I promise. No matter what they can't stop us from contacting each other. Sure we can get in trouble with the boss bot, but that's never stopped us before. We're the 'Con's triple threat," Blaze smiled, keeping his arms wrapped around the two younger bots. "Nothing will stop us." The duo smiled and leaned into his comfortable touch. None of them noticed the eyes following them as they left.

* * *

Starscream watched as the younglings walked out of the room. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. It was in his programming, not that he would ever say that aloud. No one else was to know about it for a variety of reasons. However, Starscream had a feeling Megatron was getting suspicious. No matter. He worked with the 'Con leader for stellar cycles, alongside with many different companions. As time passed however, many of the Decepticons were assigned jobs outside of the Nemesis ship leaving him stranded with the insane triple changer, Miss Stings-a-lot and their leader's most loyal servant. It annoyed him to no end. When was this ever going to end?

As if his problems couldn't get any worse, Lugnut was heading right his way rather fuming. He must have finally learned about what the youngling's purpose was. About time in all honest.

"Those three will be sporting a problem. Especially when Shockwave joins them on their little mission," Lugnut said. "What is Lord Megatron thinking by sending them in? They have only been with us a few vorns. Far from being ready for a dangerous task such as this."

"There is no need to worry about the younglings Lunkhead. As long as they follow Shockwaves orders they will be fine. They will be no thorn in our side yet. This is their test, to see if they're ready to carry the Decepticon name," Starscream responded. In the back of his processor he was hoping the younglings would fail or use this chance to escape. They had yet to have the energon on their hands as he and the others did. But the rest of him knew, if they were to fail then they would be offlined within a cycle.

"I have my doubts about those three Starscream." Lugnut kept his voice low.

"Do not doubt me. Right now, this is none of our concern."

* * *

Nemesis was surprised when he received a call from Megatron. He wasn't due to report for another decacycle. Making sure no one was around he answered the call. "Nemesis here. What do you need Lord Megatron?"

" _Nemesis, I understand things are going well on your end."_

"Of course my lord, these pathetic Autobots don't suspect a thing."

" _Very good. Now listen, this is of the upmost importance."_

"Yes my lord?"

" _Within the stellar cycle I will be sending four more agents in to infiltrate the Autobots. Three of which will be heading to the camp which you reside at the moment. Shockwave is one of the agents. I expect the both of you to keep an eye on our young agents. Understood?"_

"Understood. Is that all my lord?"

" _Stop calling my Lord. You and Lugnut are getting on my last circuits with it."_

* * *

Shockwave looked at his three new 'students'. He had less than a stellar cycle to teach them about shifting forms, and gathering intel without being caught. Along with that he was to further their combat training with the new weapons they picked up. This was either a reward for all his hard work or punishment for making fun of Megatron during that one party a few centuries ago. It honestly had been a mistake. He had one too many energon drinks that night.

Snapping out of his thoughts he changed his focus to the three younglings. The bots that no one else would take in because of their heritage. Why Megatron took them in was a question. Sure they had potential, but they only worked with them for a while. They couldn't be trusted on the field yet. It was just too soon.

"Yo, Shockwave. Are you gonna teach us anything this solar cycle or should we just return to our berth rooms?" Blaze asked, waving a servo in front of Shockwave's optic. Shockwave slapped him away and glared at the young bot. Muse and Stinger were giggling in the background.

"Enough of that. Megatron has asked me to train you and that's what I'll do. You are expected to know everything before being deployed. And I will not fail him. Is that understood?"

The three bots' were quiet, but Shockwave could see Stinger roll his optics at him. He'd get him back for that later. "I expect answers to my questions. Is that understood?" Shockwave growled.

"Sir, yes sir," The trio mumbled.

This was going to be a long stellar cycle.

* * *

Strika growled as Cyclonus told her she had a call coming from Megatron's ship. The last thing she needed was that rotten slagger to ruin a good day. Walking into the room she noticed two things. One, that every other bot that was assigned to be in the room left, and two, that it was Lugnut on the scream. A smile covered her mouth plate.

"It's been too long Lugnut," She said.

" _I must agree. How have you been Strika?"_

"I've had better stellar cycles. But the team is good. How are you and the others?"

" _Star is getting annoyed. Then again, he's never been a patient one."_

"That is true. So why did you call?"

" _Megatron's scheming again. He's sending in new agents to spy on the Autobots. Star believes that we shouldn't worry about it. I believe that you should at least know about this."_

"That little slagger doesn't know what he's doing."

" _He never has."_

"So who is it that Megatron has sent?"

" _Do you remember the group of younglings we picked up before you were sent off with your team?"_

"Them? Is Megatron serious?"

" _Yes, he is. They'll be in training for the stellar cycle and then sent off."_

This was just great. Fan-fragging-tastic. Now they had to make sure not to hit the younglings in a chance of an autobot and decepticon fight. A stellar cycle was far too little time for those three.

* * *

A/N: Units of time are as followed: Cycle (1 minute), Solar Cycle (roughly the equivalent of a day), stellar cycle (approximately one year), Vorn (approximately 83 years), megacycle (1 hour), Nanoklik (about one second)

Reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Duplicity Chapter 2

* * *

Bumblebee groaned as he went to answer him comm. link. It was too early to be a call from Sentinel Minor. Too early for anyone to be calling really. He just wanted to recharge.

: Hello? : He answered groggily.

: _Bumblebee!_ : the voice shouted into his audio sensors. The poor bot wasn't expecting it and fell off his berth, landing painfully on his helm. He groaned, picking himself up as the voice instantly went to sputtering out apologies. : _Oh my Primus Bee! I didn't mean to scream! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you leaking? Is everything okay? I'm sor-_ :

: Glyph, cool your circuits. You just surprised me. Ya' know? You have a big voice for such a small bot. : Bumblee said. He heard the femme laughing from her side of the link.

: _I'm still a taller bot than you shorty._ : Glyph responded.

: Hey, I am not that little! Now what do you want femme? :

: … _I can't go to recharge._ :

: Are you worried about me and Hot Head? :

A scoff. : _Me? Worried about you two?_ :

: You know you love us. :

: _Unfortunately. When are you and him going to visit anyway? I'm getting so lonely being on my own._ :

: We've been training for a while. And honestly, I can't wait to get out of here. I keep getting the feeling that someone wants me gone. And it's not Wasp or Ironhide. But, I promise one of our days off we'll be visiting you. I want to know more about your research. :

: _Just be careful. Though, how surprising. I didn't think you wanted to know about me 'boring' ol' research._ :

: I will. And you make it less boring femme. : A smile fell on his face plate. Glyph for the longest time had acted like an older sister for him and his brother. With how accident proned the duo was, it was nice having the feeling of someone looking after them both. Speaking of his brother… it would be nice to add him to the call. He doubted he would be getting any sleep for the rest of this solar cycle, might as well put the hot head up to it as well. Luckily Bulkhead was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Longarm, for the life of him, could not stand being around these insane autobots any longer than he had to. His troop seemed utterly hopeless. Wasp and Ironhide seemed to show some potential, though he refused to hold him in high regard. Dreams of reaching the Elite Guard. Bah they would all be useless. Along with the country bumpkin and the annoying yellow beetle who would try to talk to him, he had enough. At least he had stopped causing trouble, though the con in him wanted to slag the little scrapper where he stood.

It didn't help that Sentinel Minor had no idea what he was doing. From his research he learned he that the fragger had only just graduated. A complete and utter stuck up bot that was crawling under his servos. If it weren't for the fact he had to go through this training to reach his goals he would have slagged him long ago.

He turned his optics to the bots in front of him. Bulkhead had let out a yawn, sipping on his can of oil as the bumbler zipped around his new and only friend within the whole camp. At least, so he thought. He couldn't help but notice another bot approach the young minibot. He remembered the bot. Hot Shot was a promising young bot, not much older than the bumbler. The youngling, luckily, had another drill officer than his own team.

The bumbler was caught in the arms of Hot Shot as he rubbed his helm. Normally, if Wasp or Ironhide were to do the same the beetle would cry out, doing his best to escape. This however was different as the beetle laughed, curling to the older cadet. If the motor oil hadn't woken up Bulkhead, then hearing his 'little buddy' laugh at being caught by an unknown bot had. Wasp and Ironhide were already in the break hall, watching with a peaked curiosity at how the two bots reacted to one another. It hadn't failed to spark his own curiosity as well as he listened to their conversation.

"Come on Hot Head let go already," Bumblebee whined, though the smile on his faceplace said otherwise. He seemed to quite enjoy being in the arms of the older bot.

"Come on yourself Sparky," Hot Shot laughed, "I haven't seen you in solar cycles!"

"Well with how busy we've both been," Bumblebee sticks his glossa out at him. "You know training, getting stuffed into lockers, training, dealing with glitch heads. There isn't time in the solar cycle when we're on the same schedule."

Hot Shot poked his head, releasing him from his hold, "True. First time in a long while. And who's been stuffin' you into lockers? Who's tailpipe needs kicking?"

"Oh no one. I can deal with things myself. Besides, I gotta introduce you to someone," Bumblebee laughs, quickly changing the subject as he turned to Bulkhead. "Hot Head, this here is Bulkhead. Bulky, this glitch of a bot is my brother, Hot Shot."

Wasp and Ironhide nearly choked on their oil, letting out a cough as they turn their helms to the conversation going on behind them. Bulkhead blinks but chuckles, "So this is the famous Hot Shot you've been telling me about Bee?"

"Famous? What's the little scrapper been telling you?" Hot Shot glanced around, optics shifting rapidly from side to side.

"Oh noooothiiing," Bumblebee hummed, dragging the duo to sit down with him at one of the tables. This was so worth it to him, seeing the look of shock and bewilderment on his two tormentors.

It almost made Longarm feel bad about what he was going to do to the beetle later on. Almost. However, what Lord Megatron didn't know, wouldn't get him offlined. He needed to take his anger out on some bot.

* * *

Bulkhead, no matter how hard he tried, could not shake the smile from his face plate. Meet Bumblebee on its own had been an adventure. However adding Hot Shot into that mix… the duo of hyper race bots could tire out anybody. But, no matter what they did, they made sure Bulkhead felt involved with it. The fun didn't last, as they'd have to separate to go to their respective drill sergeants. It was bad enough Sentinel Minor didn't like him and his little buddy. Arriving late would only make the other bots dislike them more.

"I'm glad you and Hot Head are getting along. That's a good sign. Maybe on our day off you can come with us to see Glyphy," Bee laughed as the duo walked down the hall. Bee was a very social bot, the polar opposite of Bulkhead. However, despite their differences they grew close in their days at camp. While the other bots bagged on him for the occupation he chose for his dreams, Bumblebee surprisingly stood up for him. He wasn't very special and all the mechs in camp knew it. But Bee seemed to see something in him that the others didn't.

When they chose bunkmates, Wasp, Ironhide and Longarm left them to themselves. Outcasted in their own cadet troop. However, his little buddy didn't seemed bothered by that, dragging him to their bunk room. The minibot was filled with surprises, even asking him about space bridges and how he got interested in it all. He talked more in that one lunar cycle than he had in ages. Bumblebee knew that he knew what he was talking about. He was the first bot outside of his family that showed any faith in him. That meant a lot.

He managed to learn about Bee in the solar cycles that followed. He learned how Bee couldn't stand the quiet, how He did have a short temper,but kept it under control to the best of his abilities. How he would train after each training session because he didn't want to fall behind. He even offered to help Bulkhead with training so they could both stay in shape.

The minibot was an odd one, but Bulkhead didn't mind. No matter how many times he found his friend trapped in a locker, or being yelled at, or in some kind of trouble, he was always grinning and upbeat. It was hard not to be motivated when he was around. He didn't see how anyone could hate his little buddy.

"Hey Bee?" Bulkhead asked, bringing the minibot attention back to him.

"Yeah Bulky?"

"Maybe… after I meet your sister and after camp…. Do you and your siblings wanna visit the energon farms with me?" He knew a one day break wouldn't be enough to really get to know the grounds around the farms, or to meet his large family.

Bee blinked his optics, staring up at the taller mech. Out of all the things he expected to come from the big guy, it wasn't that. "You mean like… meet your family? Your Carrier? Your Sir? The whole shebang?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they'd love you Bee."

For once, Bee was completely quiet as he mulled over what Bulkhead just asked. Normally Bee would wouldn't shut his vocal processor unless he was waiting for answers. Bulkhead wondered what was running through his buddy's processor when the beetle smiled again, "Sure Bulky. Sounds like fun."

He hadn't missed the pained glimmer in his friends optics. It only lasted a nanoklik, but it was there. Bulkhead couldn't help but wonder what made him so upset.

* * *

Glyph, for the spark of her, was bored senseless. It wasn't often she got bored over the little things, but with her two hyperactive besties gone everything was far too mute. She was left to her research and studies for archaeometry but this was far from her passion. As much as she loved researching, her time could be devoted to more than simply dating specimens. Though maybe she could work on a few of her projects.

She had much more time than her boys, and just like her boys a bored Glyph was a dangerous Glyph. Sitting at one of her computers, she started pulling up different files. Perhaps one of these can stimulate her processor enough to find a project to work on.

* * *

A/N: Updates will be slower. I just had most of this chapter written up before. Then again I'm in a TFA mindset so maybe not. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
